Blossoms Sprout in the Garden of Thorns
by LuckiNeko
Summary: Sakura has no end pairing. OCs are included. No Zet/Kaku/Pein/HidaSaku.
1. Pinky's Hellhole

**A/N: **Newest edit of this chapter is 1/3/13.

* * *

><p>My name is Haruno Sakura. I live in the Hidden Village of the Leaves.<p>

If it even deserves to be called that.

See, ninjutsu and all of that good stuff is starting to fade away. Technology from America is starting to come in. Machine guns, bullets, grenades.

Weapons of destruction.

See, here, in Kohona, we don't need fancy shmancy equipment and machinery to kill people. We use our bodies. I don't mean us going and tackling people and throwing them down cliffs, oh no, but we use our ninja skills. I, myself, am a kunoichi. Scratch that. Shinobi is a better word here, it just refers to as 'ninja' anyway. So many of my comrades and pupils are ninjas. Now, well, not so much. Sure, technology is great. I love it. Computers, iPods, the American stuff is pretty great, right? Not so much. Everyone is forgetting about being a shinobi. Mostly everyone. Some decide to combine technology and ninjutsu, using shurikens then deciding to pistol whip. Not many people in the Villages have guns.

But I do.

I knew about this stuff way before they did. I always have. How, do you ask? "Oh Sakura, beautiful and smart kunoichi, who heals the best in the whole Village?" Oh, yes, I know! Thank you, thank you. No need for those compliments, which help my esteem ever so much! I bet you want to know.

Well, I'm half Neko.

That's right. You heard me. I'm half cat.

You're wondering how that happened. No, my mother didn't have sex with a cat. You're also wondering what it has to do with technology.

...That's just messed up. Animal abuse is not cool, kids! Anyway, the Realm has had this technology for a while.

Moving on, I'm half Myth, short for Mythological Creature (this is where the half cat part comes from). You might be thinking, "Hey, you're mythological! That means you shouldn't exist!" Right?

Nope, you're completely wrong.

All of the Myths live in the Mythological Realm, which is right above the Realm I'm in right now. The Human Realm. I don't have to explain why it's called that. There's a Realm right below the Human Realm, which is either called the Badlands, or just the Underworld. It's not really an Underworld, like the one you're thinking of. It's more of a desolate, ghetto place that's all torn up from all the bandits and rogues entering it. The Myth Realm is much nicer, but there are still lands where you shouldn't go. We have every Mythological creature you can think of. Centaurs, Minotaur, Succubus, Nekos (guess who?), Usagi (basically, rabbit people), Ino (wolves), and all that good stuff.

As you can imagine, it's a very big place. If you're wondering, there are different languages for each creature, and they're pretty ancient. I'm pretty sure there are different dialects, but I don't know any of the languages. Each Myth has a race, yes. Usually from where the Myth is from. For example, Centaurs and Minotaur would be Greek. Nekos? Japanese. There can be different variations, though. If you're half human like I am, you can be mixed. That reminds me...

Different species can have children, but the one with more dominant genes in terms of species is what the child will be. It's all very complex, so I won't go into detail about that. I bet you're wondering what this place looks like, how modern it is..I'll tell you about that later, though.

Oh, by the way..I go to Leaf High.

Y'know, the local high school. I don't go on missions much anymore. There are more fun things coming in, like malls and stuff like that. Cement, cars, new buildings. There are still the ramen shops (Naruto was very particular about this...). Instead of the Academy, there's Leaf Elementary. Then middle school. The kids still have to do shinobi things, though, which is good. If you're good enough, you get to go to college in America.

Or..you can stay.

_Here_, of all places.

* * *

><p>Beep.<p>

Beep.

Beep.

_Slam!_

A groan escaped from the pinkette's lips as she cracked an eye open from her slumber. Making what could've been classified as a noise from Bigfoot, slamming her fist down on her poor alarm clock.

_...Beeeeep._

"Kami fucking damn it, shut the fuck up you damned piece of shit!" The Haruno hissed out, sitting up and grabbing the digital alarm clock, throwing it against her wall, efficiently breaking it.

Hearing sweet silence, she slumped her head back on her pillow and shut her jade orbs.

"Just for a second.." Sakura muttered, not remembering her phone alarm was set to go off in five minutes.

The annoying tune of the "Gummy Bear Song" shrieked loudly through the disoriented teenager's ears, waking her up once again. She wanted to scream. Very badly. Sitting up, grabbing the piece of technology, jamming it open and shutting off the alarm, she slammed it down on her nightstand. What time was it? She could be late for school.

...It wasn't like there was anyone there to wake her up.

She lived alone. Her parents gave her away when she was a baby, to adoptive parents. They were good to her, sure. But her real parents abandoned her. It didn't fare well on her ability to trust many people. She had few friends. Only one from the Myth Realm, who was the one that brought her up there. That was the only real friend she had, there was nobody else she could trust. Sakura managed to get by and be polite to people, but that was only because of her adoptive parents. It was difficult to make friends. All the girls at her school were gossipy anyway.

Living alone, without a car, trying to juggle school on top of that, and trying to pay her tiny apartment's rent with her job as a nurse. A few things from the old village life stayed. The ramen shops, sometimes the missions, the Hokage. The system was basically the same.

Sakura sighed. She lived a content life with her adoptive parents. Why did she want to live on her own? Oh, right. Independence.

It seemed like such a small thing, now.

What was she doing, sitting there on her bed? She had to get to school.

* * *

><p><em>7:56 am<em>

"Crap! Damn!"

Sakura scrambled out of her bed with her shoulder length, bubblegum pink hair, almost falling flat on her face. Running into her tiny bathroom on to the left of her and barely brushing her teeth, rushing to find clean, non-wrinkled clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt always worked, right? Spitting out her toothpaste, throwing water onto her face (albeit getting it all over her pajamas) and attacking her hair with her comb, randomly picking out some dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt. Throwing them onto her body over her undergarments, she grabbed her school bag and ran out the door. What time was it?

She forgot her phone. What if someone tried to kidnap her or something? It was her only form of communication! Hastily fishing her keys out of her bag pocket and roughly slamming it into the lock, retrieving her phone, and running down the stairs, she set off.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

_8:15 am_

I ran into the room, huffing and puffing. It was a good thing Shizune-san liked me, or else I would've had to sign in. Or maybe it was the fact that the principal was my mentor, I don't know. She was my boss at the hospital too, but who the hell cares? I was already late.

"Haruno. You're late."

"Iruka-sensei, I apologize! I had no time this morning-"

He cut me off. "I don't want to hear it. Go sit at your seat and pay attention to the lesson."

"B-but.."

"Go sit in your seat or I'm giving you a refferal."

"Yes Iruka-sensei.."

I heard snickers spread across the room, but I only saw a smirk from the red headed guy I sat behind. Gritting my teeth and glaring at him, I stomped to my seat. Iruka-sensei was supposed to be the nice one around here! What was up with him?

"Class, we're going to have a test in three weeks. No re-takes, this is important. Study. Don't say I didn't warn you in advance."

Everyone groaned in unison, mine being one of the loudest. I had gotten here late, and we're going to have a test soon? Great, just great. I didn't hear a groan from that red head, though. What was his name?

**Sasori.**

_Inner, what now?_

**You asked for his name. I answered. And damn, he is one hot piece of-**

_Shut up, pervert._

**It's my job to be the pervert around here, ain't it? And you know he is!**

_Okay, maybe he's attractive, but-_

**He's one fine piece of Akatsuki, Outer! Why don't you ever-**

I tuned out my Inner and Iruka's lesson, temporarily. His class was always so boring, I already knew what I needed for this class anyway! Observing the back of this "Sasori"'s head, I did have to say, he was pretty good looking. All of these girls fawned over the Akatsuki for being good looking anyway, and I do confirm that. He had deep cherry red hair, and from what I heard, his eyes were an auburn color. Usually, I didn't get a good look at him-

**You should. Oh, so much more often. All of the Akatsuki. They're very much so gorgeous, and, and-**

_Inner, I'm not interested in hot men right now, I have to work at the-_

**Hospital, yes, blah blah blah! You need a love life!**

_Who says that you control my life?_

**Nobody! But I do it anyway!**

_I hate you._

**How harsh, Outer! I know. I love you too! I'm just trying to better you.**

_I don't need it._

**Yes you do.**

_No, I don't. Shut it._

**Ouch! Fine then, I'll go away..For now.**

_Thank you._

All I heard was sweet, sweet silence. In my head, at least. Everyone else was deciding to be loud during Iruka's pointless lesson. Again, except Sasori. All he was doing was sitting at his desk, staring forward. Shouldn't someone like him be skipping class?

"Iruka-sensei, may I go to the restroom?"

"Of course, Sasori. Take the pass, but don't interrupt my lesson next time, alright?"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka turned back to the board and continued, now humming, and..grinning? What the hell? Is this guy magical, or something?

**I bet you he is...in bed.**

_Augh, Inner, stop thinking like that! Didn't I tell you to go away?_

**Didn't you hear me say "..for now", Outer?**

I could hear the voice in my head snicker as I inwardly shushed her, giving a small sigh and letting the noise of the classroom back into my ears.

It was not pleasant.

Looking back to Iruka and his oh-so-interesting lesson, I saw Sasori looking directly at me. He gave me a smirk, with his, may I say..lovely auburn eyes, his black t-shirt fitting perfectly against his toned body, with dark jeans to match, his wine red sneakers strutting him out of the room in a perfect rhythmic motion! In my moment of wonderment of observation of this perfect creature, a paper airplane soared above my head, hitting my forehead. Gripping at the airplane menacingly, my mouth twisted into a scowl, my head's muscles whipping around from the direction whence it came. My eyes locked with a group of girls huddled together at one desk, as they growled at me, motioning to the airplane. Raising my pink eyebrow, I opened it.

_Stay away from Sasori, slut!_

**Oh no they di'n't.**

Yes, they did. And they do not know who they're messing with. Me? A slut? I've only had one boyfriend! Such a douchebag, by the way! Sasuke Uchiha. And of all the nerve, he asks me to keep a secret for him. Since I'm such a nice person, I have, but he didn't even apologize for what he did. Naruto had to. Ugh.

I looked that group of girls straight in the eyes, smirked, and gave the note a disgusted look. Ripping it up slowly as shock swept across their pretty little faces, I walked over to the trashcan by the door of the classroom, and walked back to my seat in triumph.

"Sakura," Iruka-sensei said, giving me a look.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?"

"Did you just interrupt my lesson, by going up and throwing away something?"

"Yes, I did, I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei. It needed to be thrown away, it was trash."

Hearing gasps from behind me, I felt the right side of my lip curve up slightly.

**You go guuuurl!**

_Thank you, thank you Inner._

"Haruno, you're getting a refferal."

"...What?"

"You heard me. I told you to sit down in your seat and pay attention. You got up."

"It's no problem, Iruka-sensei. Sakura just needed to do what she had to," A third voice entered our conversation, coming in the classroom.

Sasori.

Iruka-sensei glanced over to Sasori and raised an eyebrow, giving him a look.

"It's alright, Iruka-sensei..I'm sure she didn't mean to...Right, Sakura-chan?"

More gasps came from behind me. Even more than before. Why was he referring to me this way? I've never met him before, personally.

"..Uh, right, Sasori..kun?"

"Alright, Haruno, I guess you're home free. Sit back down, you two."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei," I replied, Sasori saying nothing and sitting back down.

Hearing whispers from behind me, I rolled my eyes at them and tapped my fingers on my desk, waiting for this day to be over.

"Pinky."

Looking up from my desk, I tried to de-harden my glare from that accursed name people called me, gritting my teeth at the voice. That voice full of mystery and wonderment, it was so suave and smooth. His voice rolled out of his throat so, so..so..amazingly, it was just..

"..Yes?"

Surprisingly, I kept my voice from wavering, keeping it straight in this red head's presence. Why do I fawn over him? He's not special.

**He's in the Akatsuki. That makes him special. They rule this school, Outer. Gorgeous, deadly men ruling this hellhole.**

I don't know about gorgeous, but they're deadly, I know that..That one guy..what's his name? Z..Zasu? Zetsu. That's it. He likes blood. And he's black and white. What's up with that? K..Kaka? Whatever, I know that he looks like some kind of sewn up freaking zombie. Pein..he's just scary..all of his piercings. Euch. H..Ha..Hayden? He's just a plain delinquent. K..Kisame? He's..weird..he looks like a shark..That one guy..Tobi? He wears a mask! What? That one guy..Day..he looks normal.

**But they're all so sexy, Outer! What is wrong with you?**

_I have a voice in my head. How am I supposed to know?_

**Touche.**

I heard the bell ring, interrupting Inner and I's convo, I gathered up my things (which wasn't much) like a speeding bullet, then ducking out of the classroom.

Oh, would this day ever end?


	2. Update!

Hello there, my lovely readers that I love oh so much! I haven't updated in forever, I know, I'm sorry! So so sorry, I have no excuse. I've been lazy, and this story needs re-writing! So I've re-written chapter one already, go and re-read that, if you wish to do so! I will be re-writing the rest of the chapters, and when I am finished, be ready for all of the events I missed, which will be listed here. You can all bug me in PM or reviews if you think I'm taking too long, because I'll probably be lazing around procrastinating! :)

* * *

><p>The events I have missed:<p>

Valentine's Day (we all know how important that is, hmm?) - February 14th

Konan's birthday - February 20th (believe it or not, there will a chapter on her birthday, even if she's not with them)

Kisame's birthday - March 18

Sakura's birthday - March 28th

Hidan's birthday - April 2nd

Easter

Deidara's birthday - May 5th

Itachi's birthday - June 9th

* * *

><p>Events I'll eventually have to write:<p>

Kakuzu's birthday - August 15th

Lucki's birthday - August 19th

Pein's birthday - September 19th

Orochi (lol this will be crack) - October 27

Sasori's birthday - November 8th

Tobi's birthday - December 24th

* * *

><p>And..thhhhaaaaaaaat's all folks! Have a nice dayevening/whatever the hell you're having, I will be re-writing the chapters from now on, watch out! When I finally upload the latest (Valentine's Day) that means I've finished re-writing all of them!

PS: Sorry this isn't a real chapter lol, I will have the old chapters re-written (hopefully) in two weeks, then I'll be getting back on schedule! I may be posting comic strips/scenes on my tumblr too so watch out for that! ;)


	3. Beautiful Vengeance

**A/N**: wow im sorry guys you must be so pissed off at me. gomen. please enjoy this new chapter. i know it's short.

* * *

><p><span>Recap<span>

_"Pinky."_

_Looking up from my desk, I tried to de-harden my glare from that accursed name people called me, gritting my teeth at the voice. That voice full of mystery and wonderment, it was so suave and smooth. His voice rolled out of his throat so, so..so..amazingly, it was just.._

_"..Yes?"_

_Surprisingly, I kept my voice from wavering, keeping it straight in this red head's presence. Why do I fawn over him? He's not special._

_I heard the bell ring, interrupting Inner and I's convo, as I gathered up my things (which wasn't much) like a speeding bullet, then ducking out of the classroom._

_Oh, would this day ever end?_

* * *

><p>Finally.<p>

It was the end of school, and I had gotten through the day, amazingly. I felt like I was forgetting something, though.

**You forgot to talk to Sasori, dumbass.**

_Hey! I'm not a dumbass! I get straight A's, don't I?_

**You're a dumbass when it comes to hot Akatsuki men.**

_..._

**Exactly.**

I thought about these...Akatsuki guys, as I exited Kakashi-sensei's room, my last period, when I was shoved roughly against a wall, two toned looking arms holding me against it.

"You forgot about me, Sakura."

Sasori.

**Now's your chance! Go for the lips! Now!**

_Now isn't the time for that, I want to stay a virgin, Inner._

**Well I don't!**

"Sasori..er...Hi. If you could please remove your arms from the sides of me so I may go home-"

"And if I don't want to...Sakura?"

I could feel my eyes widen, as Sasori leaned his head in towards mine, getting a magnified look at his handsome features. His eyes stared into mine mysteriously. His arms locked me against the high school's walls, making me feel nervous.

No one makes Sakura Haruno feel nervous.

"I'm afraid I'll have to kick your ass then, Sasori...kun." I whispered the honorific as seductively as I could, watching him smirk at me, then..give some sort of amused look, and...chuckle? Or was he snickering?

"Pretty little girlies like you should stay home, not making outrageous claims against men like me.."

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Haruno."

"Sorry, Sasori, I'm not a 'pretty little girly' that stays home. I kick bastards' asses, like yours." I growled out at him, ducking under his arms and running out of the school building, finding somewhere to hide. Wait...

Why did I need somewhere to hide?

Well, no one makes Sakura Haruno feel nervous, but no one pisses off the Akatsuki.

...Maybe except me.

Looking around frantically for somewhere to lay low, I wondered if I could call her right about now...She was an assassin, right? She could help me out. That girl always helped me out, anyway. She was like my second father, even if she was my best friend..and a girl, at that..No, I wouldn't want to interrupt her..she had a job to do, after all..I glanced down at my necklace, that read the Chinese character "Cat" on it.

Could I go to the Realm..? No, not now! There were people around! I could go back to my place, but they're the Akatsuki, they'd be able to find me anyways, probably!

**Stop thinking about this and go in the forest!**

_...The forest?_

**Yes, the forest. Remember? It's right in front of you!**

It wasn't a 'forest', per say, it was more like a huge arrangement of trees near the back of the school where I liked chilling out when I didn't want to go back to my mangy little apartment. I slapped my forehead. Duh. I ran a few trees into the 'forest', hoping that Sasori wouldn't look there.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

Sasori wasn't even concerned in the slightest when Sakura ducked out. He'd get her, sooner or later. Sakura was going to join them, anyway. Pein said that they had 'required' her medical expertise, and her 'super human' strength. Yeah, right. He scoffed at the thought. Some _girl_ was going to join them, and, at that, a _pink _haired girl? Sasori didn't exactly _feel_ like going and looking for that ridiculous girl, he walked across the now empty halls of the school, just for some peace and quiet. It was so noisy back at base, especially with Hidan yelling at everyone for control of the TV so much. There was so much arguing. Sometimes, school was..._mediocre_, he supposed. Hearing small whispers from behind him, he cracked his knuckles, continuing to walk ahead, aloof, then hearing squeals.

"Sasori-kun is soooo kawaii, don't you think?"

"Kyyyaaa, totally, he's so..mysterious!"

He nonchalantly walked by the two girls, their squeals silenced. Sasori didn't even hear them breathe. The red head walked to the student parking lot, searching around for his black Civic. Why did he have a car? He didn't know either. It just showed everyone else that he was better than them. Sasori chuckled under his breath and strolled over to his car, excusing the fact he could use jutsu to get to base. He drove out of the parking lot with his windows down, not having any music on. Sometimes it was just better to listen to the wind than to hear that horrible "music" on the radio. He sped out of the school, then saw a flash of pink, abruptly stopping.

"Why the hell do I have to look for this woman.." He gritted his teeth, parking on the street, somewhat close to the back of the school. Stepping out of the car, he stomped over to the 'forest', where the Haruno was currently taking a nap. It didn't take very long to find her. Sasori stood over her menacingly, staring down at her. He stood over her for a minute or so, but she was carrying on with her nap.

The puppeteer observed her facial features. Well..she wasn't.._bad looking_. Her pastel pink hair went with her pale skin complextion, even with her pretty eyes.

Did he just call her eyes pretty?

He brushed it off, and kept observing her. His hand went near her face, touching a strand of her hair, curving it upwards. Her roots were pink. Either it was a good job of dying it, or her hair was actually pink. There was also the option of a wig, but it didn't feel like one. Her eyes started opening. It was actually..beautiful.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" She sucker punched him across the face, sending him back into a nearby tree.

He laid still for a moment, but got up slowly.

With vengeance.

A low growl ripped out of his throat. Sakura slowly got up, and secured her things.

"Uh oh," She whispered, Sasori lunging towards her, the pinkette running off into another direction.

"I'm going to _kill you_!" She could hear a roar from not-so-far behind her, sprinting faster.

**What did you get yourself into this time?**

_I-Inner! Sasori is chasing me!_

**Oh. Good! That means he wants you Outer! I knew your lonely ass would get a boyfriend sometime.**

_Not like that, idiot! He's trying to kill me! What do I do?_

**So **_**now**_** you want my help?**

_Yes!_

**You don't remember how to go into cat form, do you?**

_Well sort of!_

Sasori was starting to catch up to her. This was not good. She didn't want to end up on one of those crime shows!

**Ok, well, first you have to..**

She listened to Inner intensely, going through the doors of the main school building, a cloud of smoke surrounding her. Sakura ducked into a classroom that a few people were going out of. She was in her cat form. Some people went "aww" at the light pink feline, her color was almost white. The cat barely knew where she was going, her vision was in black and white now. Her head bumped into a set of legs, looking up into the person. Well..two people. One had slicked back hair, the other had weird markings on his face. His hair looked sort of like a shark fin. The cat tilted her head, the fish man picking her up. The one with the slicked back hair leaned in close.

"...Who the fuck has a pink cat?"


	4. Fourth Base

**A/N:** **the last chapter's title was so...serious. haha. I know. kinda weird. anyways, I hope you like this chapter. ALSO..Pein does not have as many piercings. He doesn't have that huge industrial piercing (it's vertical? I don't know the proper name for it) The ones on his nose stay, but they're smaller. The two piercings below his lips are no longer there.**

* * *

><p><span>Recap<span>

_She listened to Inner intensely, going through the doors of the main school building, a cloud of smoke surrounding her. Sakura ducked into a classroom that a few people were going out of. She was in her cat form. Some people went "aww" at the light pink feline, her color was almost white. The cat barely knew where she was going, her vision was in black and white now. Her head bumped into a set of legs, looking up into the person. Well..two people. One had slicked back hair, the other had weird markings on his face. His hair looked sort of like a shark fin. The cat tilted her head, the fish man picking her up. The one with the slicked back hair leaned in close._

_"...Who the fuck has a pink cat?"_

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

Feline Sakura blinked her cat eyes at the two men. It was a surprise that the fish man held her the correct way. They all sort of stared at each other. In complete silence. Well, it was complete silence. Until Sasori finally ran into the room, pointing at the cat like a madman.

"That's her! That's Sakura Haruno!"

Kisame and Hidan looked at each other and burst out in an uproar of laughter. Sasori had a deep set scowl on his face that said, "I hate you people." Sakura dropped from Kisame's arms, scuttling off somewhere else before her transformation wore off. Since she was only _half_ Myth, she could only stay in that form for a certain amount of time. Sakura accidentally went into the boys' bathroom, slinking under a stall.

_Poof!_

She went back into her human form. All she was happy about was: A) She got away from the Akatsuki, and B) Whenever she transformed back, she wasn't naked. Sakura closed the lid to the toilet and sat on it, her knees to her chest. A sigh of relief escaped her throat.

"Tobi is a good boy, Tobi is a good boy!" A sing songy voice entered the bathroom.

_Please don't come in here. Please please please don't come in here..!_

The kunoichi was about to get up and lock the stall, but it was too late. Whoever was in the bathroom was about to push open the stall, but she reacted with turning back into her cat form. Hopefully it would last long enough for her to get out-

"Whoooooooa! A pink kitty! Tobi found a pink kitty!"

The other three Akatuski men ran into the bathroom, Hidan pointing at Feline Sakura's head.

"So, you're telling me _this_ is Sakura Haruno?" The Jashinist sneered, looking to Sasori for an answer.

"Whatever Hidan, she used some kind of jutsu or something, we just have to wait until it wears off..Idiot.." He muttered the last part under his breath and rolled his eyes. He didn't want to deal with him anyway.

Tobi seemed cheerful under his mask, holding Sakura while Kisame and Hidan gave each other looks. Sasori observed the collar on the cat. Some kind of character on it. It looked Asian, probably Chinese..He had no idea what it said, but he did know that Sakura wore a necklace similar to it. Maybe Hidan and Kisame were right. It could've been a random cat, or Sakura's cat, but he shook his head. That was unlikely. This was definitely her. He looked into his ring, tapping on it. The feline gave a puzzled look towards the ring, but a little hologram appeared. It was a man with spiky hair and _many_ piercings, who looked sort of scary.

"_What._" The man in the hologram responded with an annoyed tone, Sasori's irritation showing on his face.

"We found Haruno." Pein moved some to the side to see Sakura, but only seeing a cat.

"..You think this is funny, Sasori?" He seemed scarier than ever before.

"I'm not lying. She must've used a jutsu."

Pein gave a deep scowl, his end of the hologram turning off. Their leader stood right next to Sasori, everyone jumping up when he suddenly appeared. He eyeballed the cat.

_His eyes are so weird oh my god. Lucky would love him. Is my transformation going to wear off? Oh god no. Please._

**It is. Heh heh.**

_Whose side are you on?_

**Mine, of course!**

_Poof._

Tobi was now holding Sakura by the end of her shirt, dropping her onto the floor immediately. Hidan, Kisame, Sasori, Pein, and Tobi all stared at her. Sakura was calmly sitting cross-legged on the floor, looking up at them boredly.

"Well fuck..looks like Doll Boy was right."

Sasori shot a glare at Hidan, Pein staying silent.

"You already know what we want you for."

The kunoichi almost jumped up at the sound of his voice. It was so.._deep_. Almost creepy deep. He had all of those piercings on his face too. Three on each side of his nose, six on the outers of his ears. His eyes weren't normal. They were a very light gray, with rings around them. His pupils, however, were black. He chose simple clothing, as did most of the members in the guys' restroom with her. All of them had the Akatsuki insignia: one or more red clouds.

"What, you want me to be your medic, right?"

Pein nodded his head.

"You can't just expect me to willingly go along with this."

"We don't."

Tobi hit the back of her head with a crow bar, knocking her back onto the floor.

_Where the fuck did he get a crow bar?! _

**Sometimes you can be so dumb, Outer.**

The pinkette slowly went into unconciousness.

* * *

><p>Kisame carried her on his back all the way to his navy blue truck, tossing her in the back seat. The others went into their seperate vehicles, Hidan taking his motorcycle, Sasori his Civic, and Tobi his bright yellow Slug Bug. Pein preferred to use jutsu to get everywhere. The shark man followed Hidan's motorcycle for about half an hour.<p>

_What...who...who the..those damned Akatsuki._

**Forgive them, they're hot men!**

_No! Just because someone's hot doesn't mean they can kidnap you, hit you over the head with a crow bar, chase you, threaten to kill you, and-_

**Alright, alright I get it! You're such a prude, Outer. Geez. Get over it. That crow bar hit you pretty hard anyway, I doubt you'd be able to escape. We're in a moving car. You probably don't have enough chakra to get out anyway.**

_Thanks for supporting me, Inner._

"Are you awake?"

The shark man asked her, not looking back. She looked at the doors of the truck, back and fourth.

"Don't try, they're locked."

She muttered curses under her breath.

Kisame laughed heartily, "It'd be best to just go along with it. We'll find you anyway. It's better you don't resist, I wouldn't want to kill a cute girl like you."

Sakura went silent and had a "what" look on her face.

_My phone. My phone!_

She went into her pants pocket.

"Mother fu-"

"Heh heh." Kisame waved the gray flip phone in his blue hand.

The captive growled, while her kidnapper chuckled.

"Do you eat sushi?"

"..What?"

"Fish Man, do you eat sushi?"

His eyes flickered to the rear view mirror with an annoyed look, then going back to the dirt road.

"No. I am not a fish man, either."

**He's hot.**

_He looks like a shark._

**A hot one!**

_Will you ever stop.._

**Hahaahahahaahahahahahaahaha...good one, Outer!**

_When are you ever going to get out of my life._

**I'm dying of laughter in here!**

Sakura had a look of irritation on her face.

"What's wrong, pink one?"

She shot a glare at him. Kisame made a, "okay, okay!" gesture, putting his hands back on the wheel, swerving to the right, Sakura banging her head on the back of the drivers seat. Rubbing her forehead, she noticed they driving through what seemed to be a huge maze of trees. An _actual_ forest. A pretty huge one, too.

"..Where are we going?"

"Base."

"The Akatsuki base?"

"Fourth base."

Kisame made a perverted grin with his shark teeth, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, the base."

The tall Akatsuki member (What was he, like 6'2? She was only 5'2 after all..) chuckled at her freaked out reaction warm heartedly, Sakura starting to laugh with him. Kisame started to tell her about all that went on in the base.

..Well, not _everything_, per say, but what she needed to know not to get killed.

"Always, always listen to Pein."

"Tobi may look harmless, but uh..he's...yeah. Just watch out for him.

"Do _not_ piss Kakuzu, Itachi, or Zetsu off. Maybe Hidan too, he might sacrifice you."

_Sa...crifice? _

"Deidara is pretty harmless. Mostly. Sasori..uh..well, you already met him."

"And, of course, I am the coolest out of all eight of us."

She giggled.

**The others are hot too.**

_Hidan? Sacrifice? I don't think so. And he's super rude, so..no. Not my type. The plant guy? He eats people! No to him. Pein..he's too...scary. Yeah. Kakuzu looks like a zombie, so I don't think so either._

**Okay, okay. But Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame. They're all gorgeous.**

_I like Kisame. But Itachi is Sasuke's brother._

**Sooo?! He's hot. Hotter. And not-**

_Okay, I see your point. The normal looking guys and the shark it is._

**Yessss! Time to lose our virg-**

_No._

**Fine..but you'll lose it sometime!**

_We'll see.._

They arrived at base fairly fast, everyone parking either to the side, or wherever there was room.

"Hidan, park your goddamned motorcycle in the back! We need the front for the cars!" Kisame hollered at the Jashinist, Hidan flipping him off in return.

"No way fish shit, I got here first! Fuckers!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, Kisame face palming and muttering something under his breath. Tobi parked jaggedly by a tree, practically driving into it, happy J-pop music blasting out of his car.

"Turn that shit down!"

"No!"

"You little mother fucker!" Hidan started to chase after Tobi, ruthlessly, the two going back to the main road of the forest.

"Idiots.." Sasori mumbled, going into the house and slamming the door.

Kisame courteously opened the door for Sakura, helping her out of the car. Her black backpack was on one of his shoulders, her phone in his pants pocket.

"Can I-"

"Not until Pein says so."

She made the loudest groan anyone could possibly make, now able to get a good look at the house. It was painted a deep, jungle green, she assumed to camouflage with the forest. It look fairly big from the outside, enough to house eight men and more.

"How many rooms are there?"

"Sixteen bedrooms, twelve bathrooms. And we have..a yard. Sort of. Washer and dryer, kitchen. Pretty nice."

Sakura nodded, Kisame opening the door for her.

_Chivalry is not dead._ She purred inwardly, thinking about what manners the shark man had for..a killer? Delinquent? Flunker? Was that even a word? Eh. Still. He was polite.

The new Akatsuki member was now introduced to the interior of the base. The walls were a boring dark gray, she could see two halls. One on the side of the kitchen, the other on the side of the living area. Where she and Kisame were standing, was by the stair case. Which was, quite nice. Black wood banister, black wood stairs. It was so dark. It was eight guys living there, after all. They had to keep it versatile. Kisame turned her to the left, walking into the living area. Again, two black leather sofas, and soft looking recliners. They weren't fancy and the like with the latch that swung out an ottoman, but it was still a nice set up. Behind that was the kitchen. Silver appliances, granite counters. On the left, four bedrooms in that hallway, on the opposite, also four.

Wow.

They were loaded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Writing the next chapter after I upload this one! (since this was super short /punched) Stay tuned. (also..what happened to all of my reviewers? All of you die? Schoolwork? What is it? You don't love me anymore. Okay, fine.)**


End file.
